Corridors Collage
by Khaleesi98
Summary: His hand slid in my hair, his fingers massaging my scalp as I leant into his lips. Those tempting lips never once left me, my mouth, my neck, my shoulder and my ears. He was the drug and I was the flame that lit that drug. Rated M for lemons, drug use, language and character death.


Corridors Collage

His hand slid in my hair, his fingers massaging my scalp as I leant into his lips. Those tempting lips never once left me, my mouth, my neck, my shoulder and my ears. He was the drug and I was the flame that lit that drug. Rated M for lemons, drug use, language and character death.

Warning- Jonathan and Clary are not related in my story :) I just think they look cute as a couple.

"Clary honestly today will be your first day and your stoned!?" Luke, my legal guardian shook his head at me, his brown hair blowing through the window of his truck as he drove me to my new school, Corridors Collage. A school which is filled with troubled teenagers who can't survive at any of the normal schools here in Australia.

Luke is an alright guy, he took me in and all when my mother, who he had only been dating for a few years passed away under horrible circumstances back in America, which is why we've moved here, Perth in Australia. This is why I'm also being told of for being high from the man who at this very moment was also high of his head.

I pulled my bag onto my lap pulling out my packet of smokes as I rolled my eyes, "Either I get high before school or I get suspended for smoking it at school, your pick?" I smiled as I pulled a smoke to my lips and lit it.

I wouldn't have agreed to go back to school if Luke hadn't found Corridors, a school where I can smoke, leave whenever I wanted and well was allowed to just have a mind of my own.

"Good point," We pulled into a little street where a large building sat, fences surrounded the school and one of the huge walls was painted in professional graffiti, "Well we are here," He stopped the car and allowed me to get out before calling out goodbye and driving off.

I took another drag of my smoke and looked at my appearance on the window.

My long red hair was tied up in a messy bun on top of my head, I wore black jeggings, black steal cap boots, a black singlet, light makeup and a silver cross necklace that sat between my breast. I swung my bag onto one of my shoulders and continued my smoke as I watched a couple of kids walk through an opening of the school.

I seemed to catch the attention of one group through, causing the two girls to come walking over to me as the four boys trailed behind. I watched as they came closer and smiled as the shorter of the two girls through her hand out, "Hi I'm Maia," she held a sweet smile as I shook her hand. She was a dark skinned girl with short dark brown hair, she wore cargo pants and a brown singlet with a wolf paw tattooed on her right shoulder.

"I'm Clary," I pulled my hand back and put my smoke out, making sure it was out as the boys now stood with the girls. I smiled at them all trying to be nice.

"I'm Isabelle," The tall girl beamed at me. Her long black hair was tied up in a loose plat going down her back and she wore a short tight red dress, "This is my brother Alec," She pointed towards a male version of herself who wore jeans and a grey top, "Jace," A pretty boy with golden hair wearing a white shirt with black jeans, "Simon," A nerdy looking boy with brown hair, glasses, a T-Shirt saying, 'Itachi rules!' and shorts, "And Jonathan."

I felt my cheeks start to heat as I openly checked out Jonathan. He had shaggy white hair, the deepest and sexiest black eyes, he stood taller than me by at least 40cm, he wore a black short sleeved muscle shirt allowing me to see all of his black runes, black jeans and Nikes.

"Hey," I smiled at Jonathan before once again smiling at everyone, "You guys all go here right?"

"Yeah, you're the new girl that Hodge was talking about right?" Jace stepped to my side and tried slinging his arm over my shoulder causing me to growl, most likely my eyes flashing with gold specks, he jumped back arms up, "Wow calm down girl!" They all stared at me for a moment before Maia brought me into an embrace before I could even blink.

"Oh my angle! I have been waiting for years for fellow a wolf to join our school!" She pushed back and grabbed my arms, "But why do you have runes?" I sighed scratching the back of my neck.

"Well I was only just turned two months ago."


End file.
